


[Jondami] Good things should be in pairs 好事成双

by Katsukixxx



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian, Lord!Jon, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, 年龄操作
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: -题目纯属恶趣味-3P注意-这根本不算领主只是黑化而已……我给领主丢脸了……-作者已经丧失理智-请注意！可能有强暴倾向-非常OOC弃权声明：没有一个角色属于我，我只是个混蛋。





	[Jondami] Good things should be in pairs 好事成双

**Author's Note:**

> -关于本文内称呼：  
> 乔→22岁领主！乔  
> 乔纳森→16岁乔  
> 达米安→19岁  
> 本文中出现的Jon是指16岁乔纳森

=====================================================

 

“你是谁？！”房门口传来一声充满怒气的质问。

“总算出场了，”他只是饶有趣味地舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛期待已久的好戏终于开演，“我还以为这个世界的我没有超能力呢。”

与身着白披风的领主长得一模一样的少年站在门口，被屋内淫秽的场景惊得不敢朝里迈入一步。十六岁的乔纳森面色涨红，直视着床上的两人却又忍不住移开视线。

“……Jon…Jon……”达米安背对着房门，却仍在微弱地呼唤着他。

乔带着一丝惊讶，赞赏地笑了起来：“瞧，他感觉到你来了！你们还真是心有灵犀的小情侣不是吗？”

“把他放开！”乔纳森红着脸怒斥道。

“你还需要多学学，先看场景再说话。”乔耸了耸肩，顺从地松开了双手。

扶在臀部上的两只手撤走后，达米安的大腿根本没法支撑他自己。他的膝盖一软，屁股猛地坐在了乔的阴茎上，让原本只有半根埋在身体里的性器一下进到了深处。达米安发出了一声尖叫，过度使用的嗓子使它听起来破碎又模糊。

他瘫下了腰，整个人都伏在了乔的胸口，短促地抽着气。

“Jon……”低到几乎消失的音量被超级听力捕捉进两个半氪星人的耳朵里。

“他在叫你呢。你不过来吗？”乔用略带惋惜的语调说，手指拨开达米安额前早已被汗湿的刘海，仿佛是在心疼他，“你们还没有做过吧？在这间屋子、这张床上，两个月前的那次尝试失败了，因为妈妈比预计中的更早回来了。”

“你怎么……”乔纳森的表情轻易地出卖了他的惊讶。

“我知道，我一切都知道。因为我就是你。”乔温柔地抚摸着达米安贴在他胸口的脑袋，随后张开自己的双腿避免遮住达米安的臀部，两手慢慢下移，“今天晚上他在这张床上等你，做好了润滑和扩张，像个初夜的处女一样带着难以掩饰的紧张。这本该是你们的第一次，由于……某些原因，我先到了。不过——”

达米安被推起的屁股朝向门口，正好是乔纳森能看得清楚的角度。乔的手指滑到了达米安的后穴处，手掌向外扒开两个臀瓣，让那个还含着他的阴茎的小口完全暴露在乔纳森的面前。“不……!”达米安挣扎了一下，却微弱得毫无力道。

“——你不想来尝尝吗？”乔冲着门口的少年笑了。

达米安已经被操熟了。那双大手捏着他的屁股，把那结实的臀肉肆意挤压着。后穴被含着的那根粗大的、涨着血管的阴茎撑得微微翻出一圈红肉。上一轮的抽插带出的润滑剂和精液沾在小穴周围，连带着那块的臀肉都水光发亮。达米安的上半身还套着他那件黑色的高领背心，而下半身已经完全赤裸。他的小穴随着他的呼吸收缩着，张合之间透露出的暗红色内里仿佛引人深入的秘境。

“看看他有多棒。”乔抬起左手在那一边的屁股上抽了一下。达米安的身子猛地颤抖，小穴收紧牢牢地吸住了那根阴茎，惹得乔发出一声舒适的低吟。

乔纳森全身的血气一部分往上冲向他的脑门，一部分不可避免地朝他的裤裆里冲去。

达米安似乎能感觉到乔纳森的视线聚集在他的身后，羞耻心催使他再次挣扎起来。乔毫不留情地把左右手的食指都伸进了达米安的小穴内，按住柔软内壁的同时向外扯开。被撕开的恐惧一下占领了达米安的神经，他倒抽一口气，伏在那个白衣恶魔的身上不敢再动。

“你瞧，他总是不听话。”乔以一种无奈的语气说，“他总是要反对你说的话，反对你做的事。半途中跳出来捣毁你的计划。”他低头吻了吻达米安的发顶，手指却又往内探进了一分，达米安从喉咙里发出了一声呜咽，“我真该早点把你操一顿。操到你好好听话为止。那样我们的结局是不是就会跟现在不一样了？”

乔纳森站在门口一动也不敢动。十六岁的少年太容易被挑逗了。他已经完全勃起了。阴茎撑在内裤里被勒得生疼。

“像这样好好地操他一次，他就听话多了，不是吗？”毫无预兆地，乔的左右手又各自往内伸进了一根手指。现在除了他那硕大的阴茎，还有四根手指塞在达米安的后穴里。从未被撑开到如此地步的恐惧感让达米安像受伤的幼兽一般低呜起来，紧紧地揪住了那个血色的S。那些手指又往达米安的后穴里抠挖了几下，逼出了他的呻吟，还有内部深处的润滑剂混着白浊从洞口流到那根阴茎上。白色的领主抬起头朝黑发的少年露出灿烂的笑容：“他不会被搞坏的。你看，他可以承受这么多呢。”

 

 

 

乔纳森从床尾爬上床的时候，领主已经将达米安翻了个身——在他的性器还塞在那小穴里的情况下，达米安又呜咽了一声——靠在床头把他搂在了怀里。那个跟自己样貌一致的家伙似乎是这个房间里最年长的人，比达米安还要年长，乔纳森在靠近二人时默默地想到，隐约的有一丝不爽。

乔把达米安搂在怀里，用手托起他的下颚好在他耳边说些看似亲昵的话语，但不知为何就连乔纳森也听不清楚。达米安的双臂都被死死压在他和乔的身体之间，他揪着眉眼，牙关紧闭，只偶尔从嘴边漏出一声喘息。他的阴茎硬挺挺地翘在空气里，乔纳森没法不去注意。

他有射过吗？在这个突然出现的家伙的怀里，因为对方的操弄，因为对方的那根阴茎。乔纳森咬着下唇，不自觉地解开了自己的裤头。

“接着，”最年长的那方突然朝乔纳森扔来一管东西，是润滑剂，“虽然他的这儿已经很湿了，但我可不想让你鲁莽地伤到他。”乔摸着达米安的头发，吻着达米安的脸颊，以一种仿佛乔纳森才是那个施暴者的语气说。

这让他的心底燃起了一丝怒火。乔纳森几乎是直接捏爆了铝制包装，掏出自己早已勃起的性器，草草地撸动了几下。

少年的举动使年长者笑了起来。乔把手臂从达米安的两只小腿下穿过，轻易地将他的膝盖拉高，达米安像是预料到了什么一样猛地睁开眼睛，再次挣扎起来。而氪星血统所带来的力量是无法撼动的，达米安只能眼睁睁看着乔把他的膝盖拉到了胸口的位置，让他的后穴再一次完全暴露在乔纳森的眼底。接着乔的另一只手向下探去，达米安忍不住地颤抖：“不、不……不……！”

乔将食指和中指伸进达米安的后穴，以剪刀的形式向外撑开，硬是将那窄小的穴口又撑开了三分之一的空量，能看清里面殷红的肠壁。在手指张开的同时达米安发出被人掐住喉咙似的尖细的叫声，他的小腿在空中无助地摆动着，绿色的眼睛朝乔纳森投去哀求的眼神：“Jon…Jon……别……求你…………”

“我真佩服蝙蝠家的人的柔韧性。”年长者柔声说，几乎要将达米安的双腿压过他的肩膀了。

而乔纳森已经愣住了。他从来没有见过如此软弱的达米安。那个比他年长，充满傲气，甚至有些自大的达米安，被人禁锢着四肢，身体被彻底地打开，一切都展露在他的眼前，瞪大了那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛，面色潮红，以一副软弱的模样朝他吐露着求饶的话语。

“……Jon不要……求你！”

“嘘、嘘……”乔低头含住了达米安的耳尖，用牙齿反复轻咬着那块软骨，手指威胁性地张得更开了，“好猫咪不反抗。”达米安马上噤了声，像是哭泣过度的孩童一般从鼻腔急促地抽着气。

看到对方如此轻易地就让达米安变得温顺起来，乔纳森的心里燃起无名的妒火。他猛地上前，试图将达米安从年长者的怀里抢过来：“放开他！”

他虽然伸出了手却不敢乱动，领主的阴茎还埋在达米安的身体里，而达米安，达米安看起来全身都敏感极了，他乳尖挺立的形状透过黑色的背心都能看得一清二楚。

像是察觉到了乔纳森的目光，领主竟然抽出了塞在后穴里的手指，转而缓慢地撩起达米安那件黑色背心的下摆。背心被推过了胸口，露出达米安明显带着齿痕的胸部，原本小小的乳尖已经涨成了一个小凸起，乳晕像是被人粗暴地揉捏过一般泛红。他用拇指将达米安左边的乳头按进乳晕里，达米安正如乔纳森所预料的那般，向后扬起了脑袋，敏感地拔高了喘息的音调。

“如果你不来的话……”年长者缓慢地，一个字一个字地，清楚地说到，“那他就是我的了。”

 

 

 

感觉到第二根阴茎破开他的身体的时候，达米安真正地恐惧了起来，这比任何的刀伤火药伤都让他感到害怕。达米安认为自己要被撕裂开来了，握着他的脚腕掰开他的双腿的力量是那般的无法挣脱，他沉溺在恐惧的海水里，甚至有些茫然。他不停地摇头，用手掌推攘着身前人的肩膀，低喃着：“不……不……不要…………”

乔纳森将达米安搂进怀里，狠狠心把自己的性器又往内推了一段，通过那个紧致的小口之后就好受多了，肠道轻松地容纳了两根几乎是一模一样的阴茎。他心疼地亲吻达米安的眉眼之间。看到那双绿色的眼睛逐渐蒙上水雾，乔纳森突然万般地后悔。他还是那个被教训“太年轻、太冲动，不知思考”的混蛋。

“是的，亲亲他。他今晚还没得到过一个吻呢。”乔在达米安的身后说。他松开了对达米安的禁锢，让年少者成为了那个依靠。他低声给出指示：“亲亲他，然后摸摸他，他很快就能从疼痛中解脱出来了。”

乔纳森不自觉地听从了年长者的话，他亲吻达米安，温柔地舔开那双柔软的嘴唇，用他们平时亲吻的方法。达米安像是被这个吻唤醒了意识，他抬起双手勾住乔纳森的脖子，从他们唇齿相交的间隙中微弱地回应他：“Jon……”

“是我，达米，我在这。”乔纳森回答。

“摸摸他。”年长者接着给出指令。

于是乔纳森让达米安把双臂搭在他的肩膀上支撑来他的身体，双手从达米安的腰肢向上，拂过他紧实的腹肌，用温热的手掌在他的胸口摩挲，再在大腿上流连了一番后托住了达米安的屁股，将他的身体微微抬起。达米安低下头，不断地向他索要亲吻。

“做得很好，”领主赞赏道，“接下来，该带他上天堂了。”

 

 

 

房间里响起了三个人的喘息。

乔纳森坐在床上，双手撑着达米安的腰，用自己的大腿支撑着达米安的大腿。他用唇齿玩弄着达米安的乳尖，学着年长者先前的样子用舌头将乳头按进乳晕再吸出来。而乔则在达米安的身后，一次一次将他的阴茎撞进达米安的身体里，与他的内壁和身体里的另一根阴茎摩擦。

“太……多！太多了……！”达米安尖叫着，口水从合不上的嘴边溢了出来滴在了床单上。痛楚过去后是成倍的快感，对第一次被操的达米安来说几乎是要将他的脑浆都操出来了。另内外两人像是默不作声地达成了什么约定，炙热的、粗糙的手掌抚摸过他身体的每一个角落，却没有一个人去触碰他的阴茎。他已经在高潮的边缘被吊了一晚上了。

“求你！求你摸我！”他抱住乔纳森的脑袋，不顾廉耻的渴望地哀求着，“求求你！”

“马上，马上就到了，宝贝。”乔纳森吻着舔着他的下巴，却就是不伸手去放他解脱。泪水开始聚集在达米安的眼眶里，乔纳森看见了，与达米安身后的乔交换了一个眼神。然后乔纳森稳住了达米安的身子，开始挺动自己的腰。

两根阴茎颇有默契地一前一后地进出着达米安的后穴，将今夜这淫乱的性事推向了高潮。达米安再也抑制不住地哭了出来，用沙哑的嗓音大声地哭叫着，呻吟着，乞求着。

“给我……求你……给我！”

“你想要谁？”乔的问题像是来自地狱的低语。他掐紧了达米安的腰，在上面留下难以消退的淤青。 

“我不知道……我不知道…………！”达米安无助地张大了嘴，仰起头像是要汲取空气中的每一份氧气，停不下来的眼泪从他的脸上滑落，滴在了乔纳森的脸上。

 “别哭啊宝贝儿，别哭。”领主温柔地在他的耳边低声说，同时在他的耳廓上、耳后面落下细碎的亲吻。“我是那么的爱你。”他把手伸到达米安和乔纳森之间，握住了达米安一直挺翘着的阴茎，富有技巧地套弄了起来。正处于快感顶峰的达米安闭紧了眼睛，疯狂地摇着头，手指用力地掐在乔纳森的肩膀上。乔纳森盯着达米安流下的泪水出了神，他快要射了，达米安的后穴越收越紧，他感觉到乔也快射了。

很快，乔纳森就在达米安的身体里射了出来。而几乎是同时，达米安在哭叫中也到达了高潮。他翘起的阴茎颤颤巍巍地吐出白浊，向下落在了乔纳森的小腹上。这是他今晚的第一次射精。高潮后的达米安腰肢一软，往前压在乔纳森的身上。毫无准备的乔纳森被扑倒在了床上。

在那同一瞬间，房间里一直隐约存在的压迫感消失了。乔纳森让达米安的脑袋好好地靠在自己的颈窝里，安抚着他，像是抚摸猫咪般抚摸着达米安的脊背，然后朝床头的方向看去。

白色的领主不见了。

似乎只有达米安那几乎合不拢的、被操得发红、缓缓流出大量精液的后穴能证明他曾经的出现。

 

 

 

 

 

 

【建议使用电脑端打开本页，以下图片无法显示可走[P站](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=64829909)】

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
